Ninja of the leaf
by HyperA1985
Summary: Kurama gets really angry how bad Naruto is mistreated and Kurama decides to give Naruto a dojutsu that Kurama himself created plus Naruto will have Mito Uzumaki Senju's sensor ability.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto meets Kurama

Chapter 1: Naruto meets his greatest allie.

It was a regular normal day except for young boy named Naruto Uzumaki was playing on the swing until a mob came which a civilian said "It is your fault that I lost my uncle and you deserve to die like the freak you are" then another civilian said "You deserve to die like the monster that you are and if it wasn't for you my brother still be alive" so a third civilian said "Go away freak nobody likes you and you are not even worthy to be in place like this".

After third civilian spoke the civilians started throwing rocks at Naruto until within Naruto a demonic voice thought **"That does it I had enough of my jailer getting mistreated" **which the tailed beast in Naruto released a scent then as one civilian was about to try punch Naruto a young fox got in the way to protect Naruto then the young fox attacked the civilians so the civilians left Naruto in pain so young Naruto appeared into his mindscape where young Naruto is looking face to face with his recident.

As young Naruto looked at the tailed beast that is sealed in him the tailed beast said **"Brave jailer before I give you an explanation or 4 I will treat the sort of injuries that you recieved from those ungreatful mortals" **which tailed beast sealed in Naruto healed his inuries then the tailed beast sealed in Naruto successfully healed Naruto so Naruto asked "Where am I and who are you".

After young Naruto spoke the tailed beast replied **"We are in your mindscape young jailer and I am Kyuubi the nine tail fox demon but you may call me by my honorable name Kurama" **which Naruto said "Nice to meet you and why are you in me Kurama san" then Kurama explained **"Your father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage sealed me into you because a vile human named Madara Uchiha controled me to attack your village and your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was my previous jailer heck my original jailer was your ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju the wife of Hashirama Senju the first hokage"** so young Naruto said "You mean it is Madara Uchiha's fault that I have been mistreated for being your jailer".

After young Naruto spoke Kurama explained **"Yep that right youg jailer it is Madara Uchiha's fault and I am going to give you a couple of gifts because it is at least something I can do for what you recently been through" **which Naruto returned from his mindscape to see a young fox laying close to Naruto making sure that he is OK then Naruto went to hokage office so some minutes later Naruto Uzumaki arrived in the hokage office.

As Naruto looked at 3rd hokage Naruto said "Lord Hokage Hurizen I wanna join the ninja academy because i wanna make my parents proud and before you speak my recident told me who they are" which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Alright Naruto I will register you as student of the academy and who is this friend of yours" then Naruto replied "young foxs name is Blaze and I like to have the keys to my fathers estate or whatever place that he owns" so 3rd hokage Hurizen gave Naruto the keys to Namikaze estate.

After Naruto got given keys to Namikaze estate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went of with Blaze to Namikaze estate which 15 minutes later Naruto arrived at Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze opened the door but as Naruto successfully opened the door Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was amaized to see how nice his fathers place was.

As Naruto walked in the door closed which Naruto locked the door then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze started exploring Namikaze estate until Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze came to Namikaze garden so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze resumed what his mother was doing by watering the plants but as Naruto finished watering the plants Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went to the bedroom his parents slept in.

As Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto changed out of his clothes which Naruto got out of a draw his fathers old ninja gear that he warn when he was Naruto's age then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got changed from his fathers old clothes to pajama's that Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze brought for him so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got into his parents bed while being curious to what Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze be able to do with his own dojutsu.

Meanwhile within Naruto Kurama thought **"I have a brilliant idea of what my jailers dojutsu is going to be and I even know the perfect name for my jailers dojutsu" **which Kurama started creating Naruto his very own jutsu then 20 minutes later Kurama successfully created Naruto his very own dojutsu so Kurama added DNA blue print of Naruto's very own dojutsu into Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's DNA so Kurama awakend in Naruto the very same sensor ability as Mito Uzumaki Senju.

As Kurama successfully awakend Mito Uzumaki Senju's sensor ability in Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kurama thought **"Damn I am a genius because acording to my jailers DNA it is possible that my jailer has the ability to use Wood style jutsu of Hashirama Senju the first hokage" **which Kurama awakend in Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's DNA the bloodline of Hashirama Senju the ability to use wood style jutsu then Kurama successfully awakend in Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the bloodline of Hashirama Senju the ability to use wood style jutsu so Kurama thought **"Now my jailer has his very own dojutsu, the sensor ability of my very first jailer Mito Uzumaki Senju and Hashirama Senju's bloodline I can already imagine how enjoyable my vengance on Madara Uchiha be inspecially that my jailers vengance on Madara Uchiha be equally enjoyable as my vegnace on Madara Uchiha"**.

As Kurama fell asleep they both dreamed about how enjoyable their vengance on Madara Uchiha be which they heard screams of Madara Uchiha being eternally torchured by death reaper himself then on the next day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze woke up so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze changed from his pajama's to his fathers old ninja gear that he weared when he was Naruto's age but as Naruto got hs ninja pouch on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went from bedroom to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast ramen.


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

Chapter 2: New student.

After Naruto got his ninja pouch on Naruto went of to ninja academy which 20 minutes later Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived at ninja academy then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived into class so academy teacher said "We have a new student today and I like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki".

After academy teacher spoke Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am looking fowards to working with you Dattebayo" which academy teacher thought "Oh no not another Kushina" then Naruto went to sit next to Ino so pink haired girl said "Out of the way Baka I can't see Sasuke kun" so Naruto said "Oh did you say something".

After Naruto spoke Sakura tried to hit Naruto until Naruto blocked Sakura's attack which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze threw Sakura back of the class then Academy teacher Iruka thought "Damn he has inherited Kushina's strength and Kushina equally strong as Lady Tsunade herself" so blonde haired girl said "Bill board brow deserved that and my name is Ino Yamanka heiress of the Yamanka clan".

After Ino spoke Naruto said "Nice to meet you Ino chan and I agree that pink banshee really deserved that" which academy teacher Iruka said "Todays class is about the clans and can anyone tell me the clans" then Naruto raised his hand so academy teacher Iruka said "Naruto why don't you tell me names of the clan" so Naruto replied "There is Senju clan, Uchiha clan, Inazuka clan, Abrame clan, Yamanka clan, Nara clan, Akamichi clan, Haruno clan, Hyuuga clan, Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke pink haired girl said "What are you going on about baka there isn't Namikaze clan or Uzumaki clan because their isn't an heir of that clan" which Naruto replied "You idoitic pink banshee your wrong because it is rumoured that there is an heir of 2 clans living somewhere in Hidden Leaf Village and I am an Uzumaki but I am more than that" then academy teacher said "Naruto is right about that there is an heir and he is somewhere in Hidden Leaf village" so academy teacher Iruka thought "Does Naruto know who his parents are and how did he know of Namikaze clan".

After Iruka thought to himself academy teacher Iruka said "Do any of you know know where Uzumaki clan originally from" which Naruto said "Uzumaki clan are originally from Hidden Eddie Village and the first hokage's wife is originally an Uzumaki plus on the back of chunin jackets is the sign of the Uzumaki clan" then Sasuke said "Uzumaki is nothing like the uchiha and Uchiha are elite" so the male byakugun wielder said "Uchiha ha they are nothing compared to the Hyuuga clan".

After male Hyuuga spoke academy teacher said "Actually Uzumaki clan are a clan that is stronger than the Uchiha because the founder of Uchiha was defeated by wife of 1st hokage Mito Uzumaki Senju" which Naruto said "My ancestor was an expert on art of sealing jutsu and some seals we still use is from the Uzumaki clan meaning I could easily activate the seal as much I can easily deactivate the seal" then academy teacher Iruka said "Uchiha are specialist in fire style jutsu except the Uzumaki are specialist in art of water style jutsu plus Uzumaki are masters of sealing jutsu" so the bell rang as academy students except Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went of home.

As Naruto looked at academy teacher Iruka Naruto said "I know who my parents are and I am not going to tell anyone until I am ready because the one told me who my parents are is something you could call a hotel resident" which Iruka said "You are not to tell anyone of that because it was surposed to be against the hokages rules for someone to tell you what is sealed into you" then Naruto said "I am highly immune to that because I know something that is what you say forbidden history since people refused to tell granddaughter of ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju that she was the original jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox demon" so Naruto went of from the ninja academy back to Namikaze estate.

As Naruto arrived back home the Namikaze estate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had some salad which Naruto prepared himself then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "I am going to study the art of sealing jutsu because it would be rather useful and I am going to study water style jutsu of the Uzumaki clan" so Naruto went to his clans library to start studying the art of sealing jutsu before studying on water style jutsu of the Uzumaki clan.

One hour later Naruto successfully learned sealing jutsu of Uzumaki clan which Naruto started studying water style jutsu of the Uzumaki clan until another hour later Naruto successfully learned water style jutsu of the Uzumaki clan then Naruto thought "Oh this is good I have my mothers clans jutsu and once I learned the jutsu's my father created I would be prepared to finally be able to do what my father failed by completing one of his jutsu;s mainly the rasengan" so Kurama replied **"Rasengan is very much like the ultimate jutsu of all jinchuuriki the tailed beast bomb and you only be able to use that when you successfully transformed into me Kurama the 9 tail fox demon"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto went from his clans library to his bedroom formerly known as his parents bedroom which Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got into bed so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fell asleep knowing that things is going to be rather interesting when genin exams happen.

As Naruto drifted into a dream Naruto appeared which Naruto looked in the mirror to see that he was wearing his fathers hokage cloak on then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thought "I did it I finally fulfilled my dream and I can't believe that my parents finally been avenged" so Kurama replied **"Your parents would have been proud and Naruto or shall I say Lord Hokage Naruto we can take it easy since the bastard Madara Uchiha is no more"**.


	3. Chapter 3: Genin exams

Chapter 3: Genin exams.

Some days later it was day of genin exams which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze woke up then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got out of bed so Naruto Uzumaki Namikazechanged from his pajama's to his ninja gear but as Naruto got his weapon pouch on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thought "It is time to pass genin exams and fulfil first step to be hokage".

After Naruto thought Kurama replied **"It will not be long until your very own dojutsu be ready to activate and name of your dojutsu is called Uzugun"** which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went of to ninja academy with Blaze following him then 15 minutes later Blaze arrived in class with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat dowm mext to Ino Yamanka while Blaze jumped onto Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's lap.

As academy teacher Iruka arrived with fellow academy teacher Mizuki academy teacher Iruka said "For first part of genin exams you need to pull of Transformation jutsu, Subsitution jutsu and Clone jutsu" which Naruto stood up then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "I like to give it a go first because I am going to be hokage someday" so academy teacher said "Very well Naruto come over here and pull of the three jutsu's that you been asked to do".

After Iruka spoke Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign which Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" then a Naruto shadow clone appeared so both Narutos formed a hand sign as both Naruto's yelled "Transformation jutsu".

After both Naruto's spoke original Naruto transformed into his father Minato Namikaze while Naruto shadow clone transformed into Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze which both Naruto's undone their jutsu then Naruto undone his shadow clone jutsu so Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto switched place with a log.

After Naruto switched place with a log Naruto said "There is one more thing I like to try and I am sure that it be fasinating" which Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu storage seal" so Naruto sealed a piece of white chalk into storage seal but as Naruto unsealed the piece of white chalk Naruto thought "I sence that Mizuki is up to something and it involves me except I plan to catch him on the act".

After Naruto thought Kurama replied **"Do not worry Naruto that mortal has nothing on you because he has no idea how skilled your truly are" **which academy teacher Iruka said "Alright students the rest of you pull of the three jutsu's that you been asked to do" then each student did what academy academy teacher Iruka asked so academy teacher Mizuki said "Alright now we will go outside for the next phase of genin exams a simple sparring match".

After academy teacher Mizuki spoke the academy students followed the 2 academy teachers to academy sparring ground which the academy students arrived outside sparring ground with 2 academy teachers then academy teacher Mizuki said "The sparring matches is Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga and rest of you pair up except for you Naruto your opponent is a friend of mine that I specially arranged just for someone like you"so Naruto thought "I sence that Mizuki is planning to prevent me from passing genin exams and I am going to catch him out with a trap".

After Naruto thought Kurama said **"I had a feeling that something like this happen and lucky enough that the greatest opponent I faced in game of shogi is nearly ready to awaken" **which Naruto thought "What are you going on about Kurama" then an unfamiliar like voice replied "Young lad Kurama is talking about me and I been given a mission by shinigami himself" so Naruto thought "Who are you and what mission shinigami the death reaper gave you".

After Naruto Uzumaki thought Kurama's greatest shogi opponent said "The mission that death reaper Shinigami was to help your jailer end my brothers rein of terror and Kurama used bit of my own DNA to create your dojutsu" which Kurama said **"He is the only Uchiha that earned my respect and Naruto your temporary guest is slowly fusing with you" **then the brother of Madara said "Kurama is telling the truth and my name is Izuna Uchiha the white flame of Uchiha" so each academy students had their sparring match.

After the other academy students had their sparring match a chunin rank shinobi arrived which chunin ranked shinobi said "you must be famous prank master Naruto that Mizuki san spoke about and it even appears I am your arranged opponent" then Naruto said "You know who I am and I like to know you name because it would be fair sparring match" so chunin ranked shinobi said "Name is Idante and Naruto san good luck in this sparring match".

After Idante spoke Idante went to strike Naruto with spiral kick which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze formed a hand sign then Naruto yelled "Water style water sphere jutsu" as Naruto water sphered Idante so Naruto formed a couple of hand signs as Naruto yelled "Water style water boomerang".

After Naruto spoke Naruto water boomeranged Idante which academy teacher said "Sparring match over and tomorrow I will announce the teams and who the team sensei's going to be" then Idante looked at Mizuki as Idante said "You was deeply wrong Mizuki san and now exuse me I am leaving because I am satified facing such a noble opponent like young Naruto" so Idante left while being satified with the one to face an honorable opponent.

After Idante left the academy students went of home which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze himself went of back to Namikaze estate then some minutes later Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived back in Namikaze estate so Naruto went of to his room get some sleep not knowing that he has a gut feeling that something unacceptable is going to happen on the day of team match up.

As Naruto arrived in his bedroom Naruto changed out of his ninja gear to his pajamas which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got into bed then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fell asleep so as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze drifted asleep Izuna Uchiha slightly fused with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze giving Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze slightly bit of his own power.


	4. Chapter 4: Team match up

Chapter 4: Team match up.

On the next day the genin ranked shinobi came into class 5 minutes after they been prompted from academy student to genin ranked shinobi which the genin ranked shinobi sat on their seat then academy teacher Iruka said "Alright team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sai of Hidden Leaf and Sakura Haruno with team sensei Kakashi Hatake" so Kakashi stepped in as Kakashi said "OK you three follow me to the roof top for team introduction".

After Kakashi spoke team 7 went of to the roof top which academy teacher Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abrame with Kurenai Yuhri as team sensei" which Kurenai stepped in as Kurenai said "Alright you three lets get over to flower garden for team introduction" then Team 8 went of to flower garden as academy teacher Iruka said "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen of the Hidden leaf with team sensei Might Guy" so Might Guy said "Students with power of youth follow me to sparring ground for team introduction".

After Might Guy spoke team 9 went of to sparring ground as academy teacher said "Finally team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choji Akamichi with team sensei Asuma Saratobi" which Asuma said "Alright students come with me to Dango stand for team introduction" so team 10 went of to dango stand but as Naruto got up Naruto asked "Iruka sensei why have I not been set up with a team".

After Naruto spoke academy teacher said "Sorry Naruto it appears that certain members of council ruined your chance to be given a team and whatever you plan to do you personally have my approval" which Naruto went of from ninja academy right back to Namikaze estate then some minutes later Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived back home so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went back in Namikaze estate.

As Naruto sat down on his chair Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thought "Yo Kurama I don't have a sensei or a team" which Kurama replied **"I may not be sensei material except I always enjoy a challenge" **then Naruto thought "Kurama why don't you tell me about yourself" so Kurama replied **"My name is Kurama the nine tail fox demon, my likes is dream about riping Madara Uchiha to shreds, my hobbie is plotting revenge on Madara Uchiha, my goal is to help you eliminate Madara Uchiha and my dream is to someday challenge you to a sparring match when grown stronger"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes is Pranks, Ino chan, my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, my father Minato Namikaze, you Kurama, ramen, my hobbie is studying art of healing jutsu, my dislike is Madara Uchiha, ramen thieves, my dream is to marry the girl who I love and my goal is to avenge my parents by eliminating Madara Uchiha" which Kurama said **"Oh this is good you have your mothers strength and you have your fathers courage" **then Naruto thought "If you was not a tailed beast and you was not sealed in me I would have called you Kurama sensei" so Izuna said "Kurama would have been good sensei except when it comes to game of shogi Kurama is no match for me Izuna Uchiha".

After Izuna spoke Naruto went from Namikaze estate to Ichuraku ramen which 15 minutes later Naruto arrived then Naruto sat on a seat so Ayama said "Hello Naruto what can I get for you" so Naruto replied "I would like one prawn ramen because I am going to go on a mission but I may not been given a team it does not mean I can't take on mission that a team would have been given".

After Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze spoke Ayame started making Naruto his ramen which Tenchi said "I know this may not be any of my business Naruto san except I heard that in an old island a group of thugs been trying to steal a rather special sword that has the logo that you have on your jacket" then Naruto thought "That sounds like the Uzumaki blade suijin and the owner of suijin was my ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Kurama said **"That sword was equally powerful and special as Samehada that seven swordsman of the mist owned"**.

After Kurama spoke Ayame gave Naruto his ramen which Naruto paid for his ramen then Naruto eaten his ramen so Naruto said "Tenchi san and Ayama san I am of on a mission because if that old island is what I think that island is I am the only one that be able to enter the island itself due who my Uzumaki DNA" but as Naruto got up Naruto gave thumbs up before taking of on his very first mission not knowing that when he returns he will have yet another mission.

After Naruto gave thumbs up Naruto went of to ruins of Hidden whirlpool village aka Hidden Eddie Village uzushiogakure which half an hour later Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived at ruins of Hidden Whirlpool village Uzushiogakure then Naruto turned to see a group of bandits so Naruto said "Bandits I have a message for you and you better listen because the message is GET OF RUINS OF HIDDEN WHIRLPOOL VILLAGE".

After Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze spoke the bandit leader said "No because once I find that sword I will have the tool to finally eliminate Kisame Hoshikage and his Samehada will be mine" which Naruto said "Very well I will have to kick your ass in ruins of Uzumaki Namikaze and lucky me I happen to an Uzumaki plus a Namikaze" then Naruto formed a couple of hand signs so Naruto yelled "Water style shurikens" as Naruto attacked the bandits with water style water shurikens.

After Naruto attacked bandits with Water style water shurikens Naruto knocked the bandits out with water style water palm jutsu which Naruto took the knocked out bandits back to Hidden Leaf village then Naruto took knocked out bandits right over to interogator Ibiki so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Ibiki san I may not know when it is your birthday but here is a present for you both to interogate with great joy".

After Naruto spoke Blaze dropped an item next to him which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze picked it up then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Good boy Blaze you found the suijin the brother sword of raijin" so Ibiki said "Thank you Naruto san and I will inform Anko san of this but would you do a mission for me interogator Ibiki".

After Ibiki spoke Naruto asked "What is this mission and what is the rank of this mission" which Anko arrived then Ibiki explained "Mission is to capture Mizuki because he has been sited trying to steal a forbidden scroll and the mission is a B rank mission" so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Sure Ibiki san I can do this mission for you and I will be back to deliver Mizuki the traitor".


	5. Chapter 5: Target Mizuki

Chapter 5: Target Mizuki.

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of to hunt down a traitor known as Mizuki until 5 minutes later Naruto arrived which Naruto said "Mizuki hand over the scroll that you stole or we will have ourself a fight for the scroll that you stole" then Mizuki said "You ha your only a genin and Naruto san do you know why you been mistreated" so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze mockingly said "Mizuki sensei why have I been mistreated".

After Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze spoke Mizuki said "You have been mistreated because you are the 9 tail fox in human form" which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze laughed then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Mizuki you idiot can't you tell the difference from a kunai and a storange scroll or are you that stupid that Iruka sensei is better shinobi than you" so Mizuki took out his fuma shuriken but as Naruto smiled Naruto drew out his ancestors sword Suijin.

After Naruto drew out Suijin Naruto said "Oh Mizuki baka I hope that you at least show me how skilled you are because I would not want it to me an easy win for me and Blaze would be disappointed with me not giving him a chance to show how well he is" which Mizuki threw the fuma shuriken then Naruto sliced fuma shuriken in half so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze placed his sword back in it's sheath.

As Naruto looked at Mizuki Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Oh please that was your worse because a sword is stronger than a fuma shuriken and I don't need to use my blade to defeat such an idiot like you because I have something even better to defeat you with" which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got out of his weapon pouch couple of tri pronged kunai's then Naruto ran right at Mizuki so Naruto yelled "Dance of the yellowflash".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Mizuki with dance of the yellowflash which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Dance of the red death" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze attacked Mizuki with dance of the red death" so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Oh common Mizuki baka is this all you got because if this was all you got it will be an easy win for me".

As Naruto placed his 2 tri pronged kunai inn his weapon pouch Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "I tell you what Mizuki baka I will resume this fight with only taijutsu and you can use that mark or whatever you are hiding" which Mizuki thought "How the hell did that demon brat know about my form of curse mark that Lord Orochimaru gave me" then Naruto got in the Uzumaki stance that his mother use's when she got ready to fight with only taijutsu so Mizuki activated the curse mark causing Mizuki to get a little more stronger than he used to be.

As Mizuki looked at Naruto Mizuki said "Now that I have activated the curse mark that Lord Orochimaru gave me your finish demon fox" which Mizuki went to attack Naruto until Naruto Uzumaki Namikazen yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" then Naruto striked Mizuki with Uzumaki barrage so Naruto yelled "Namikaze style taijutsu yellowflash bullets" as Naruto attacked Mizuki with yellowflash bullets.

As Mizuki struggled to get up Mizuki said "How are you this strong when back in the academy you was nowhere near this strong" which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "One of ninja's greatest weapon is deception and another is the will to never give up" then Blaze got ready to attack Mizuki so Naruto said "Blaze how about we finish this one together with ajutsu we can create together".

As Blaze growled at Mizuki Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Looks like my friend wants a piece of you Mizuki Baka and what wonderful way to defeat you than use a jutsu of our creation a jutsu not too similar to jutsu of Inazuka clan" which Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Fox transformation jutsu" then Blaze transformed into a clone of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze so they attacked Mizuki with Foxuuga as Naruto yelled "Foxuuga".

After Naruto attacked Mizuki with Foxuuga Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze formed a few 2 handed hand signs which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Sealing jutsu Knock out seal" then Naruto placed a knock out seal so as the knock out seal activated Mizuki fainted into knocked out status but as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze picked Mizuki up Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thought "time to bring Anko san and Ibiki san a present in a form of the traitor named Mizuki".

After Naruto thought Kurama replied **"I am sure that those 2 interogators love to enjoy the present that you bring to them and a small bit more of Izuna power infused into you" **which Izuna explained "The fox means a bit more of my power fused into your chakra system and by the time chunin exams the last of my power fused into your chakra system while my spirit returns to the sprit world of death reaper Shinigami" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze carried Mizuki all the way to the anbu interogators room so some minutes later Naruto arrived back in interogators room knowing that they will enjoy the gift that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze bring to them.

As Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived at interogator room Naruto carefully placed Mizuki on the table which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Ibiki san and Anko san here is a gift in form of the traitor named Mizuki and tomorrow I am going to get over to land of waves where Team 7 went to do their C rank mission inspecially that it might really be an A rank mission" then Anko Mitarashi said "Thank you Naruto san for the gift and he will positively be interogated" so Naruto noticed the mark on Anko's shoulder.

After Naruto noticed mark on Anko's shoulder Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Anko san mind if I take a look at that seal thing on you" which Anko sat down to allow Naruto to examine the seal then Naruto examined it a bit so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "I have examined the seal and I might be able to remove this seal because that seal is disgusting".


	6. Chapter 6: A rank mission

Chapter 6: A rank mission.

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto jabbed 3 fingers on the curse mark as Naruto yelled "ninja art curse mark removal jutsu" then Naruto sent a pulse of chakra strong enough to eliminate the curse mark so Naruto removed his 3 fingers as the curse mark disappeared from Anko's shoulder top.

As Anko got up Naruto explained "The curse mark was made from senjutsu chakra and Anko acording to the info I studied there is a snake summoning contract that is not like the one you possibly signed" which Anko said "How did you know that Naruto san" then Naruto explained "I did not know and all I can say is that the scroll is Hidden somewhere in forest of death where a tree marked with a noble snake emblem" so Anko said "Thank you Naruto san I owe you one and only way I can do that is enter you in the chunin exams with 2 people of your choice plus whatever person as your sensei".

After Anko spoke Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went of to the hokage office which some minutes later Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived in the hokage office then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Lord Hokage I like to sign your monkey summoning contract because I think I might have a possibly chance to summon the sage himself but yet I might not be able to acomplish it" so 3rd hokage Hurizen got out monkey summoning scroll.

As 3rd hokage Hurizen unrolled the monkey summoning scroll which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Sign your name next to my sons name and as for the hand signs the hand signs as right here on the scroll" which Naruto made small cut on his finger then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze signed his name in blood then 3rd hokage Hurizen rolled the monkey summoning scroll so 3rd hokage Hurizen placed it back in his desk.

As Naruto looked at 3rd hokage Hurizen Naruto said "I have removed the curse mark from Anko Mitarashi and Lord Hokage is there any missions that I can do" which 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "Team 7 needs a little help and your mission is an A rank mission" then Naruto asked "What is the A rank mission Lord hokage" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Your mission is to protect the land of waves from Gato and if you can get the bridge completed thats a bonus".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze immidiately went of from the hokage office right over to land of waves meanwhile at land of waves Kakashi looked at Zabuza Mamochi which Kakashi said "Zabuza I did not expect that you be our opponent and acording to bingo book your known as demon of the mist" then Zabuza said "That is true Kakashi except you are known as Kakashi of the sharingan and look at your three students one of them is shaking with fear" so Sasuke said "Oh I am not shaking with fear because I am shaking with excitement".

After Sasuke spoke Kakashi said "Sasuke do it" which Sasuke formed a couple of hand signs then Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" as Sasuke Uchiha fireballed Zabuza Mamochi so Zabuza formed a few hand signs as Zabuza Mamochi yelled "Water style water bullets".

After Zabuza spoke Zabuza Mamochi was about to attack Team 7 with water style water bullets until a tri pronged kunai landed near which in an orangeflash Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze appeared then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze drew out suijin so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Zabuza Mamochi the demon of the mist acording to the bingo book it says you was trying to kill the 4th Mizukage because of the bloodline war except I find that a stupid reason to be a missing ninja but I tell you what I will fight you on equal terms meaning I will only use kenjutsu".

As Naruto picked tri pronged kunai Naruto placed it back in his weapon pouch which Zabuza Mamochi said "I see that you know who I am except I do not know who you are genin of the leaf" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Zabuza Mamochi ever heard the saying son of team 7's sensei and son of the mightiest kunoichi" so Zabuza Mamochi said "I do not know what you are saying and you better explain because I have a bridge builder to kill".

After Zabuza spoke Kakashi explained "Naruto here is son of my sensei Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of the hidden leaf and Naruto here is son of mightiest kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" which Kakashi said "Minato sensei was listed in bingo book with kill on site by Hidden Rock Village and Hidden Rock Village would want to kill Naruto for what Minato sensei done in 3rd great ninja war" then Sakura said "It has to be lie Naruto Baka is nothing like the 4th hokage because Naruto Baka is only a deadlast that was not given a team due that Naruto baka is nothing except a parentless loser" so Kakashi said "Minato sensei is Naruto's father and Lady Kushina is his mother plus if you ever talk to my sensei's son like that I will make sure you be stuck doing D rank missions".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Are you ready Zabuza san because this waiting around is boring me" which Zabuza Mamochi replied "I am ready Naruto san and do entertain me because I can't have such a match be too easy" then Zabuza Mamochi yelled "Kenjutsu art beheader slash" so Zabuza Mamochi went to attack Naruto until Naruto blocked Zabuza Mamochi's attack as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style kenjutsu blade defence".

As Naruto pushed Zabuza Mamochi back Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "You are a tough opponent Zabuza san and if you have an apprentice I know that whoever the apprentice is honorable as you are" which Zabuza Mamochi was knocked out by a masked ninja then masked ninja said "Thank you for holding him down I was sent on mission to escape from his prison cell and nbow I shall take him back with me where he shall face his punishment" so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "You lot get some rest and I shall work on completing the bridge for Tasuna san".


	7. Chapter 7: Zabuza again

Chapter 7: Zabuza again.

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which group of Naruto shadow clones appeared then original Naruto said "Shadow clones lets get to work and complete the bridge" so Naruto shadow clones said "Yes sir original sama".

After Naruto shadow clones spoke Naruto along with group of Naruto shadow clones started working on the bridge which the area got misty then Naruto shadow clones disappeared so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sad "Zabuza Mamochi I was hoping that you be back and I sence that you brought along an apprentice".

As Naruto formed a few hand signs Naruto yelled "Wind style air twister" which Naruto cleared the mist with wind style air twister then Naruto said "Kakashi your with me and you three face that apprentice of his" so Kakashi got ready help Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze while Kakashi's three students got ready to take on Haku Yuki.

As Zabuza Mamochi formed a couple of hand signs Zabuza Mamochi yelled "Water style water prison jutsu" which Zabuza Mamochi trapped Kakashi in water prison then Naruto thought "Kakashi san is in trouble and if I don't do something Kakashi san will die" so Kurama explained **"Your dojutsu the Uzugun just successfully awakend and one more jolt of courage your dojutsu the Uzugun will activate"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto's dojutsu the Uzugun activated which Naruto said "Oh this is going to be good because thanks to activation of my very own dojutsu the Uzugun the 2 against one match be something positively interesting" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze freed Kakashi Hatake from water prison jutsu with wing style air cutter as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Wind style air cutter jutsu".

After Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze freed Kakashi Hatake with wind style air cutter Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze started to form a rasengan which Zabuza Mamochi went to attack Kakashi Hatake until Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stopped Zabuza's attack with rasengan as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Rasengan" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went to strike Zabuza Mamochi with another rasengan until Haku got in the way.

As Naruto stopped the attack Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Haku why did you stop me from defeating Zabuza Mamochi" which Haku explained "Zabuza ssaved me from the lonelyness and I lost my parents because they was trying to protect me a user of Ice style Kekki genkai" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Very well I shall spare him because he is not as vile people believe him to be" so Gato arrived with some of his thugs but as Gato looked at Zabuyza Gato said "You know what Zabuza I think I change my mind about paying you because instead of me paying you I'll have you killed inspecially that with your dead body I get even more money from Hidden Mist village".

After Gato spoke Zabuza Mamochi said "Looks like we are no longer enemies and as for you Gato if you think I am going to let you get away with what you done well guess again because you along with those goons of yours will die" which Haku formed a few hand signs then Haku yelled "Secret jutsu crystal ice mirrors" so Haku surrounded Gato's goons with crystal ice mirrors.

After Gato's goons got surrounded wirth crystal ice mirrors Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze formed a couple of hand signs which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Wind style air slasher" as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze air slashed Gato's thugs then Zabuza Mamochi killed Gato's goons with water style giant whirlpool jutsu so the land of waves civilians guided by Inari appeared but as Naruto restrained Gato from escaping Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Zabuza san and Haku san if you 2 want to be safe from whatever trouble why don't you join Hidden Leaf Village".

After Naruto spoke Zabuza Mamochi said "As long that Haku be safe I am willing to join Hidden Leaf Village and I will even be your sensei but as for you Haku I have something to tell you" which Haku asked "Zabuza Sama what is it you want to tell me" then Zabuza said "The guy who you believed to be your father is not your father because I am your father" so Haku said "I can't believe that you the guy who saved me is my father and you might as well call me son".

After Haku spoke The shinobi went back to Hidden leaf village which some minutes later they arrived back in Hidden Leaf village then the 2 Mamochi's followed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to Hokage office so 15 minutes later they arrived in hokage office where 3rd hokage finished dealing with paperwork.

As Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze deactivated his dojutsu the Uzugun Naruto looked at 3rd hokage Hurizen which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Lord hokage mission was a success and these 2 wish to join our village" then Zabuza Mamochi said "Me and my son Haku wish to join your village because we believe that your village is safer to create the Mamochi clan" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said " welcome to Hidden Leaf village and Zabuza san you will be Naruto's sensei with your son being his team mate plus his other team mate is another new shinobi of the leaf village Fuu".

As 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Haku Mamochi said "That is fine with me and are we signed into chunin exams" which 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "You are signed into chunin exams and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze good work for the missions success plus the bridge been named after you the great Naruto bridge" then Naruto said "Lord hokage I have a dojutsu and it completelyrivals the sharingan" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Alright Naruto thanks for the info and I am going to call a council meeting to allow you revive Namikaze clan".

After 3rd hokage spoke the 2 Mamochi's went with the 2 leaf shinobi to the council meeting room which some minutes later 3rd hokage Hurizen arrived in council meeting room then 3rd hokage Hurizen sat on his seat so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "There is couple of things that is to be discussed and one of the 2 things is something incredibly wonderful".


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin exams

Chapter 8: Chunin exams.

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Danzo said "What is the subject what this meeting is about" which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "First thing is to welcome Mamochi clan to Hidden leaf village and I need enough votes make it official" then koharu said "I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" so Homaru said "I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan".

After Homaru spoke Hiashi Hyuuga said "I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" which Gen Abrame said "I also vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" then Sakara Haruno said "I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" so Tsume said "I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan".

After Tsume spoke Chozo said "I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" which Danzo said "for Uchiha I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "As leader of my clan the Saratobi clan I vote yes for welcome of Mamochi clan" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Zabuza san you and your son may enter the council meeting room".

As the 2 Mamochi's entered the council meeting room 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Hidden Leaf village welcomes Mamochi clan as part of Hidden leaf village" which Zabuza said "Thank you and as Haku is heir of Mamochi clan he shall take over as head of Mamochi clan when I either retire or die" then Haku said "Thank you for welcoming us and I will do my best in chunin exams" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Now for the incredibly wonderful news and that is there is an heir of Namikaze clan living along us because heir of Namikaze clan".

As 3rd hokage Hurizen smiled 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Heir of Namikaze clan is none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze himself the one that saved Hidden Leaf village from 9 tail fox demon" which Sakara Haruno yelled "That demon is not heir of Namikaze clan and how was we not told of him being heir of Namikaze clan" then Naruto entered the council meeting room so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze entered council meeting room.

After Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze entered council meeting room Blaze jumped down from Naruto's head which Sakara Haruno said "What are you doing here demon get back to the rotting shed where you belong" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "I would watch your mouth if I was you because if Lord Hokages law is still in activate I could easily kill you for breaking his law and that bitch of a daughter you have is nothing but a worthless fan girl who does not even know how to be a true kunoichi" so Inoichi said "I fogot to add my vote to welcome Mamochi clan and if Naruto san does not punish you I will punish you myself".

As Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looked at Zabuza Mamochi Naruto said "Lets go and meet Fuu san because we need to be ready for the chunin exams" which newly formed team 11 went of to meet up with Fuu then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "As Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is only member of Namikaze clan alive he is now leader of Namikaze clan and he has a dojutsu rivals the sharingan of Uchiha clan" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Meeting is over and Zabuza Mamochi is team sensei of newly formed team 11".

While with team 11 they arrived where Fuu is waiting which Naruto said "Number 7 I'm number 9 and I am pleased to meet you" then Fuu said "Nice to meet you too fellow jinchuuriki and I guess you might already senced Chomei the 7 tailed beast" so Naruto said "I have senced Chomei and you must have already senced Kurama".

After Naruto spoke team 11 went of to where first part of chunin exams is taking place which Zabuza's son along with his 2 students went into ninja academy where the other genin ranked shinobi is then the genin rank shinobi sat down so Ibiki passed each genin ranked shinobi a test paper that each genin ranked shinobi need to complete.

After each genin ranked shinobi been given a test paper Ibiki explained "In this part of chunin exams each of you need to answer the questions and if any of you get caught cheating you automaticly fail but the last question I shall personally ask you" which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood up as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "I will never surrender I will never give up no matter what because I am going to be hokage someday like my father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash".

After Naruto spoke Ibiki said "I see some people left and tenth question is that you leave or you stay" which some people decided to stay then Ibiki said "The teams that stayed passed and the teams who left failed" then Anko arrived so Ibiki said "Damn you Anko san your early again".

After Ibiki spoke Anko said "I see you have gone a little soft Ibiki my friend except unlucky them I am going to cut the amount down to reasonable size" which Anko said "Alright maggots lets get over to trainning ground 44 and those who do not make it the team that don't make it automaticly failed chunin exams" then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood up as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "I am not afraid I will still be hokage someday because I will never give up no matter what".

As Anko looked at Naruto Anko threw a kunai to try make a cut on Naruto's cheek until Naruto blocked it with his blade which Naruto returned the kunai to Anko then Naruto wispered "I sence that Orochimaru is here and he is disguised as a Kusa genin shinobi" so Anko wispered "Thank you Naruto san for informing me and Orochimaru teme will not escape justice that easily".

As Naruto stepped back a little Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looked at his 2 team mates which Naruto said "Haku san and Fuu san this part of chunin exams is not going to be easy except I have faith in us" then Haku Mamochi said "Your right Naruto san as long we never give up we will continue with chunin exams" so Fuu san said "I agree because as long we believe in will of fire we will never give up no matter what".


	9. Chapter 9: Forest of Death

Chapter 9: Forest of death.

After Fuu spoke the genin ranked shinobi followed Anko to forest of death which some minutes later they arrived at forest of death gate entrance then Anko handed each team a scroll so Anko explained "To pass this part of chunin exams the teams need to have both heaven and earth scroll".

After Anko spoke each team went through their indavidual which with team 11 they got through their entrance then Naruto said "We wait right here for a team who has an earth scroll to come to us because that way we can be ready to defeat that team" so Fuu said "Naruto san I sence number 1 and he is with his 2 team mates who happen to be his 2 sibblings".

After Fuu spoke Haku said "I agree with Fuu san except I am not a sensor type shinobi and I will not use my ice style jutsu except for case of emergancy" which 3 Hidden rock genin arrived then a hidden rock genin said "Oh this is lucky day we get revenge on you Namikaze and we get your scroll" so second Hidden rock genin said "You will suffer for what your father did and if you managed to pass this part of chunin exams it be more enjoyable to make you suffer defeat".

After second hidden rock genin spoke the last Hidden rock genin said "Your father ruined my villages victory and we will have revenge by making his own son suffer" which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze activated his Uzugun then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze formed a few hand signs so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Water style water pistol jutsu" as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze water pistoled the three Hidden rock genin but as they tried to kill Naruto Haku knocked them down with water style water dragon jutsu at same time Fuu attacked the three Hidden rock genin with wind style air shooter jutsu.

As Naruto took the earth scroll Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze senced that Team 7 was in trouble which Naruto said "Team 7 is in trouble and we need to get over there because if we don't do something we be as bad as the civilians who refused to aknowledge me" then team 11 went of to where team 7 is so minutes later team 11 arrived in time to protect team 7 from Kusa genin who is really Orochimaru a rogue sanin.

As Naruto looked right at Kusa sanin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Do not think of it Orochimaru and if you think your going to mark an innocent even a baka like Sasuke you have another thing coming" which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze formed a couple of hand signs then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yelled "Water style water sphere jutsu" as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze water sphered Orochimaru so Naruto said "Orochimaru you will either leave or I will kick your slimey ass out of here because nobody gets away from me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a rasengan which Naruto striked Orochimaru with rasengan as Naruto yelled Rasengan" which Orochimaru turned into slop of wet mud then Team 11 escorted team 7 to the tower so some minutes later the 2 teams arrived at the tower.

As the 2 teams split Kabuto said "Are you team 7" which Sakura said "Yes we are and what can we do for you Kabuto san" then Kabuto said "There is nothing you can do except I can help by giving info with special cards that I have" so Sasuke said "I want to know about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga and Gaara Sabuko".

As Kabuto channeled bit of chakra through his card which Kabuto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze did no D rank missions, no C rank missions, no B rank missions and this is fasinating he did 4 A rank missions plus he is leader of Namikaze clan" then Kabuto channeled bit of chakra through the card again so Kabuto said "Neji Hyuuga the wielder of byakugun, Neji Hyuuga's team mates are TenTen of the leaf and Rock Lee plus Neji Hyuuga did some C rank missions but he has also did some B rank missions except one mission was a D rank mission".

As Kabuto channeled bit of chakra through his card Kabuto explained "Gaara Sabuko son of 4th Kazekage, Gaara's team mate is his big brother Kunkuro Sabuko and his sister Temari Sabuko" which Naruto laughed then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "There is some things that the card was unable to reveal because thanks to a rather fasinating seal I hidden on myself and I am not going to tell you anything that I hid" so Sakura yelled "Tell Sasuke kun the information that you hid Naruto baka and if you don't I will hit you hard enough that I knock you out".

After Sakura spoke Naruto said "Sakura baka I will not give Sasuke my hidden information and if you ever order me around again I will kick your ass when I am paired against you" which Naruto deactivated his Uzugun then Fuu said "You better hope that I am not your opponent because Naruto san is like a brother I always wanted and Naruto san only share info with people who he trusts not someone like you Sakura Baka" so Haku said "You better hope I am not your opponent because if I am I will show you that your nothing but a worthless fan girl who is shame to kunoichi's everywhere".

After Haku spoke team 11 went to their sensei who was waiting not too far away which Zabuza said "You three done very well and Haku my son make your mother proud because if I know her as I know myself your mother is watching from the ninja's heaven" then Haku said "I will make mother proud and father I am going to someday surpass you" so Zabuza said "I know you will someday and time to see who is going to face who in first match of chunin exams".

As the teams wait for first match to be called out exam prompter Hayate said "Alright in this part of chunin exams students will face each other and only those who win the match will get through to next round that take place in chunin exams arena" which Naruto looked at Blaze as Naruto said "Blaze my friend I have no idea who our opponent be except as long we never give up there is possible chance that we will win" then Blaze wagged his fox tail cheerfully so Naruto looked a bit further to see a genin team from Hidden Rock village who is also waiting for first match to be called.


	10. Chapter 10: Premineries round

Chapter 10: Premineries round.

As exam prompter Hayatte looked calm Hayatte said "First match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Kiba Inazuka of Inazuka clan" which Naruto came down with Kiba as Blaze came down with Akamaru then Kiba said "Good luck Naruto san you will need it because me and Akamaru is not going to take it easy on you" so Naruto said "You too Kiba san because me and Blaze will be trying our best to defeat you".

After Naruto spoke Kiba formed a hand sign as Kiba yelled "all fours jutsu" which Naruto formed a couple of hand signs then Naruto yelled "Fox fours jutsu"so they both got on all ours but as Kiba went to attack Naruto Blaze got ready to help Naruto out.

As Naruto got back on his feet Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Fox transformation jutsu" which Blaze transformed into Naruto then Naruto yelled "Foxuuga" as they attacked Kiba with Foxuuga so Kiba asked "How did you do a move that is kinda like my clans jutsu fang over fang".

After Kiba spoke Naruto replied "It is much different and unlike your clans jutsu fang over fang the jutsu Foxuuga is a new Namikaze clan jutsu I created with help from my friend Blaze" which Kiba used beast minicree to change Akamaru into Kiba then Kiba went to attack Naruto with fang over fang until Naruto blocked it with Foxuug so Naruto said "Damn Kiba san your tough and as much I enjoyed this match I am going to finish it with a jutsu my own mother used".

As Blaze changed back Akamaru changed back which Naruto took out of his weapon pouch a couple of tri pronged kunai then Naruto attacked Kiba with dance of red death as Naruto yelled "Dance of red death" so Exam prompter Hayatte said "Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan".

As Naruto went back with Blaze Kiba went back with Akamaru which they successfully returned to their team the other genin ranked shinobi had their match then exam prompter Hayatte said "The people who managed to get through next round of chunin exams is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Fuu of the leaf, Gaara Sabuko, Kunkuro Sabuko, Haku Mamochi, Temari Sabuko, Sai of the leaf and Kurotsuchi of Iwa" so Naruto thought "Oh this is good Sakura teme might be up against me on next round of chunin exams or one of my 2 team mates because either way Sakura baka is going to lose".

After Naruto thought Kurama said **"It be a week or so until next round of chunin exams and that ives you perfect excuse to do some trainning" **which Naruto thought "That sounds like a good idea Kurama san and I sence that last of Izuna's chakra infused into my chakra system" then Kurama said **"That mean you need to do something noble yet honorable to unlock Uzugun version of mangekyou sharingan Foxakiyo Uzugun" **so everyone went to get some rest knowing that it is a week until the next round of chunin exams that takes place in chunin exams arena.

As Naruto arrived back at Namikaze estate Naruto thought "Kurama with power of Izuna Uchiha will I be strong enough to face you" which Kurama replied **"You are nearly strong enough to face me Naruto and don't think I will take it easy on you because I will not take it easy on you" **then Naruto arrived back at Namikaze estate so Naruto went to his room to get some rest.

As naruto arrived in his bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his bedtime clothes which Naruto got into bed then Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into a dream but as Naruto slept peacefully Naruto appeared into a dream of his.

After Naruto appeared in a dream Naruto looked to see pregnant Ino Yamanka which Pregnant Ino said "Naruto my love it is not too long until our son is born and Naruto my love have you decided what our sons name going to be" then Naruto replied "What do you think of the name Minato Yamanka Namikaze" so Pregnant Ino said "Named after your father well I like the name Naruto kun and I agree with the name you have picked".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "Ino chan what do you think of the name Kushina Yamanka Namikaze" which Ino replied "Naruto kun if the baby is a girl that would make a wonderful name for our daughter because like our parents we will be good parents" then Naruto kissed his pregnant wife in the lips so Naruto carefully placed his hand on Ino's stomach as Naruto said "Daddy is looking fowards to meet you and mummy is looking fowards to meet you too".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto thought "That was a good dream and I can't wait to take Ino chan on another date because Ino chan is the girl that I love" which Kurama replied **"Speaking about dreams mine was sweet sweet enjoyable because I dreamed that I rip Madara Uchiha to shreds and his eyes was crushed into a messy pulp" **then Naruto thought "That would have been one heck of a dream that I would remember for rest of my life" so Naruto got out of bed but as Naruto smiled Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear.

After Naruto got his ninja gear on Naruto got his weapon pouch on which Naruto went to kitchen then Naruto had some fruit for breakfast so Naruto went out of the Namikaze estate to begin his search for someone to help him with his trainning.

As Naruto arrived not too far from bath house Naruto noticed a white haired man which Naruto activated his Uzugun then Naruto jumped in front of white haired man blocking his view so Naruto said "Jiraiya of the sanin and sensei of my father Minato Namikaze what the ramen are you doing".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "How did you know who your father is and who told you who your parents are Naruto san" which Naruto explained "My resident told me and I like to try something with my dojutsu the Uzugun" then Naruto caught Jiraiya into a genjutsu so Jiraiya noticed standing next to Naruto was his parents not knowing Jiraiya was in a genjutsu.


	11. Chapter 11: Senjutsu

Chapter 11: Senjutsu.

After Naruto caught Jiraiya in a genjutsu Naruto smiled which in the genjutsu Naruto looked at Jiraiya as Naruto said "Was you the sensei of my father Minato Namikaze" then Jiraiya replied "I was and I would not mind trainning you because that way I am honoring my prized student" so Naruto said "I have been wondering about senjutsu because the only thing I know was the chakra was the key to remove the curse mark but lucky for me I did it without the senjutsu chakra".

As Naruto undone the genjutsu Jiraiya explained "Senjutsu is a form of ninjutsu except someone like me for an example need to be in sage mode" which Naruto said "Oh I see and would it be possible to summon a sage Jiraiya san" then Jiraiya explained "It is very much possible and I will show you how sage mode transformation works" so Jiraiya formed some hand signs but as Jiraiya slammed his hand down Jiraiya yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya successfully summoned the 2 sage elders which Fukagaku said "Jiraiya boy why have you summoned us" then Jiraiya explained "I am trainning Minato's son in ways of the sage and I believe he is the child of prophacy" so Shima said "That old goat did have a dream about such a special child and if Minato boys son is that child he will need to learn how to control 9 tail fox's power".

As Jiraiya formed a hand sign both sage elders jumped onto Jiraiya's shoulder which Jiraiya started enter sage mode then 5 minutes later Jiraiya successfully entered sage mode so Naruto said "That is pretty impressive Jiraya san and I am like your sensei a summoner the monkeys except I plan to do what he couldn't by summoning sage of the monkeys".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" so Naruto successfully summoned the sage of the monkeys but as Naruto looked at the sage he summoned Naruto was surprised that sage of the monkeys was the 4 tailed beast Yonbi.

As 4 tailed beast looked at Naruto the 4 tailed beast asked **"Human are you the one that summoned me" **which Naruto explained "I have sage sama and by the way is your name Songaku" then Songaku replied **"I am one named Songaku and how the banana did you know the honorable name that rikdou sennin gave me" **so Naruto explained "I am not much sure except I happen to be living jailer of a sibbling of a tailed beast sibbling of yours".

After Naruto spoke Naruto sat down on Songaku's head which Songaku said **"In sence that you have same will that rikudou sennin has and he is creator of the term you humans known as Jinchuuriki"** then Naruto said "I like to learn ways of the sage Songaku sama because I wish to be friends with all you tailed beasts and be allies with all jinchuuriki" so Songaku said **"Human you first need to draw in senjutsu chakra and once you did that you need to channel it until you have successfully entered sage mode"**.

After Songaku explained Naruto started carefully drawing in the senjutsu chakra which some minutes later Naruto started channeling senjutsu chakra until Naruto successfully entered sage mode then Songaku disappeared back to where he came from so Naruto said "I have successfully entered sage mode Jiraiya san and if we ever have to find your female team mate I will be ready because there is something that she don't even know about".

As Naruto smiled Naruto deactivated sage mode which Naruto formed a hand sign then in a flash of orange Naruto teleported from a trainning ground back to Namikaze estate so Naruto thought "Kurama I have successfully became the monkey sage and I am planning to take the next step of my trainning".

After Naruto thought Kurama explained **"It will not be too long until we go face to face because you have grown strong enough that you could possibly rival me except I am not going to take it easy on you when we do go face to face" **which Naruto thought "I know Kurama and I am not going to take it easy on you because I plan to surpass my parents" then Naruto sat down to meditate so Naruto appeared into his mindscape where he is to go face to face with Kurama the 9 tail fox demon.

As Naruto approuched the seal Naruto formed a few hand signs which Naruto removed the seal then Kurama the 9 tail fox demon came out of the room he was sealed in so Kurama said **"Naruto it is time for us to face each other and truly aknowledge each other as a partner"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto's mother appeared with Naruto's father which Minato Namikaze said "Son I am sorry for making you the third jailer of 9 tail demon fox I hope you forgive us" then Kushina said "Son you have grown well and I am proud of you Dattebane" so Naruto said "Mum and Dad I forgive you because you gave your life to save me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your son".

As Naruto hugged his parents Naruto said "Thank you mum and thank you dad for everything that you did for me plus I promise you that I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" which Naruto turned to look at Kurama then Naruto yelled with great pride "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze plus that means Kurama no matter how powerful you are I will never give up no matter what that is my nindo my ninja way" so Naruto started to form a powerful rasengan unlike any other rasengan.

As Naruto ran right at Kurama Naruto striked Kurama with powerful rasengan as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki Namikaze rasengan" which Kurama said **"You win Naruto and may you shine with will of fire that Hashirama Senju himself believed in" **then Minato said "Son you did it you defeated Kurama and being able to defeat him at such a young age that is incredible" so Kushina said "Son we are proud of you and son never give up no matter what".

As Naruto's parents disappeared Naruto cried which some minutes later Naruto cheered up as Naruto returned from his mindscape then Naruto went to get some sleep knowing that it is not too long until the next round of chunin exams so Naruto peacefully fell asleep on his bed knowing that he is happy that he finally met his parents.


	12. Chapter 12: Fuu vs Sakura

Chapter 12: Fuu of the leaf vs Sakura Haruno.

On the day next round of chunin exams everyone is at chunin exams arena which the remaining participants each picked a number then exam prompter Ebisu said "Alright first match is Fuu of the leaf vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan" so the 2 kunoichi stayed while others went to the viewers stand.

As Fuu looked at Sakura Fuu said "This is my lucky day I am against female deadlast and I even get to make you female deadlast pay for disrespecting my brother idol Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Sakura said "That Baka goes not even deserve to be a ninja and if he ever gets banished I would be laughing in victory".

After Sakura spoke Fuu said "Sakura baka you idiot if you think I will take it easy on you even a little well for what you stupiditly spoke I am going to kick your worthless ass until the day that I am to challenge my resident" which Fuu formed a few hand signs then Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle bomb" as Fuu beetle bombed Sakura so Sakura went to attack Fuu until Fuu yelled "Insect subsitution" as Fuu switched herself with a beetle shaped log.

After Fuu switched herself with a log Fuu turned to look at Shino which Fuu said "You with the black class's I sence you are like me user of insect based ninjutsu and I would not mind sharing my knowledge with you if you would not mind sharing information with me" then Shino said "That would be logical Fuu chan and good luck" so Fuu turned to look back at Sakura but as Fuu smiled Fuu said "I am going to show you another jutsu of my very own creation that means Sakura Baka it is time to pay the piper".

As Fuu formed a few different hand signs Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle bolt" which Fuu beetle bolted Sakura Haruno then Sakura managed to get a lucky punch on Fuu so Fuu thought "Yo Chomei I could do with some chakra because I am going up against a Haruno who disrespecting Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a fellow jinchuuriki".

After Fuu thought Chomei said **"He is warden of fellow tailed beast Kurama and he is someone I would not mind being friends with" **which Chomei sent a bit of her chakra through Fuu's chakra network then Fuu said "Now that you managed to get a lucky punch I am going to show you why nobody gets away with calling Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a baka" so Fuu formed some hand signs.

As Fuu formed last hand sign Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle strike" which Fuu beetle striked Sakura then Fuu formed a couple of hand signs so Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle wings" as Hornbill beetles came out of Fuu's pocket as they took form of a pair of as Fuu formed one more hand sign Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle shooter".

After Fuu spoke Fuu beetle shootered Sakura which Sakura went to attack Fuu with a kunai until Fuu formed a few hand signs then Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle tag" as Fuu tagged a few hornbill beetle insects on Sakura so Sakura said "What the hell was that you just did Fuu baka".

As Sakura was about to try stab Fuu with a kunai the few hornbill beetle insects casted a special sound that only an abarame know which Sakura fainted from cause of the special sound then exam prompter Ebisu said "Winner of the match Fuu of the leaf" so Fuu went back to her team while Sakura was carried back to her team by an anbu.

While at the Kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "That was an interesting match I never knew a non Abarame can do jutsu's much like a member of Abarame clan" which 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "I know you are somewhere Orochimaru and all it takes for you to show yourself is the right bait" then Orochimaru thought "This is fasinating that girl is either jinchuuriki of 7 tailed beast or she has a bloodline that is identical to an Abarame clan bloodline" so Fake Kazekage replied "Lord Hokage that was an interesting match and that is something I agree with except alot people looking fowards to see the Uchiha face of against a rather interesting opponent inspecially if that opponent is my youngest son Gaara Sabuko".

While back at the viewers stand Zabuza Mamochi said "You did good Fuu and as your sensei I am actually proud of you" which Haku Mamochi said "I agree with my father Zabuza Mamochi because if we can successfully become chunin rank shinobi it be one step closer for us to become Sixth hokage's advisors" then Naruto said "I would be honored you and Haku be my advisors when I successfully become sixth hokage because I trust you both and I will able to declare war on enemy of all kage Paperwork" so Fuu said "Thank you Zabuza sensei and Naruto san I will be honored being one of your 2 advisors".

As Naruto looked where kage box is Naruto activated his Uzugun which Naruto thought "I sence that Orochimaru is disguised as the 4th Kazekage and if I am going to stop or counter a forbidden jutsu that he knows I am going to need create my own version of that one jutsu because unlike that forbidden jutsu I will use a completely different seal tag" which Kurama replied **"To create your very own version of that jutsu you need to train in the art of secret jutsu" **then Naruto thought "I think I will call my very own version of that one forbidden jutsu secret jutsu noble revival and the seal tag I will use is guardian soul seal tag" so Kurama replied **"That sounds like excellent name for your very own version of that jutsu and you picked an excellent seal tag because whoever you bring back from the dead that fallen shinobi be able to return back to the dead when guardian soul seal tag is taken of the fallen shinobi"**.


	13. Chapter 13: Secret jutsu Noble Revival

Chapter 13: Secret jutsu Noble Revival.

While at Kage Box Four Hidden Sound Shinobi came out of hiding which 4 Hidden Sound Shinobi formed a barrier around Kage box then 2 Kage's jumped onto roof of Kage box so Fake Kazekage said "I got too bored to wait for this Hurizen sensei and my shinobi will kill everyone of the leaf".

After Fake Kazekage spoke 3rd Hokage Hurizen said "Orochimaru my foolish Ex student I am surprised that you was pretending to be 4th Kazekage except I had a feeling you was pretending to be 4th Kazekage and if you think I am defenceless you have another thing coming" which 3rd hokage Hurizen was alone until Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze came right over to team up with 3rd hokage Hurizen then as Naruto managed to join into the battle thanks to Naruto's jutsu lightling thunder god jutsu so Naruto said "Lord Hokage I need you to back me up because I am going to take that slime ball down".

After Naruto spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Very well Naruto I will back you up and if manage to foil his plan you will be promoted as new member of legendary sannin plus I will even promote Ino as another new member of legendary sanin" which Orochimaru said "Oh this is good I get to kill you 2 fools and once that is done I will be one step closer to finally destroy the Hidden Leaf Village" then Orochimaru formed some hand signs so Orochimaru slammed his hand down as Orochimaru yelled "Forbidden jutsu reanimation".

As 3 coffins risen up from the ground Orochimaru formed a hand sign while three coffins opened up which Orochimaru inserted a special tag into their skulls to restore their looks then 1st hokage said "Why are we back and what is going on" so Naruto said "Orochimaru former student of 3rd hokage Hurizen Saratobi summoned you 3 with forbidden jutsu reanimation".

After Naruto spoke second hokage said "I guess that it means we are forced to obey the one that summoned us" which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Sorry sensei for my student for disrespecting your graves" then 3rd reanimated ninja said "I believe we have no choice but to obey our summoner and young lad please save us from this disgusting jutsu" so Naruto said "I will do what I can to save you from this disgusting jutsu Dan san".

As Naruto got out a storage scroll Naruto unrolled it which Naruto unsealed few bowls of ramen which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Secret jutsu noble revival" so out of the ground appeared 3 orange caskets but as the three orange caskets opened three of Naruto's revived shinobi stepped out of their orange casket.

As Naruto formed a few hand signs Naruto marked a hidden noble ninja seal on his three revived shinobi which thanks to Naruto''s seal his three revived shinobi's been restored due effect of Noble ninja seal then first revived shinobi said "We are back and how is it possible" so Naruto said "Father my new jutsu noble revival jutsu is a success and I not only brought you back I brought mum back plus my ancestor Mito uzumaki Senju herself".

After Naruto spoke Kushina said "Son why did you pick us three when there are fallen shinobi willing to help you whenever you use that new jutsu of yours" which Naruto said "Orochimaru used forbidden jutsu reanimation to summon the 2 Senju brothers and I needed help" then Mito said "My brave decedant we Uzumaki's are masters of art of sealing jutsu and you can leave my husband to me because we got alot catching up to do" so Naruto said "Mum and Dad you take on second hokage while you Ancestor Mito take on your husband".

As Naruto got ready to fight Naruto said "Lord Hokage your with me because we will be taking on your ex student Orochimaru" which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Good plan and with your help I will finish what I should have done some time ago when I first took on my ex student Orochimaru" then Mito Uzumaki Senju got ready to fight her husband Hashirama Senju so Naruto's parents got ready to take on Tobirama Senju the second hokage.

After Hidden leaf shinobi got ready to battle Orochimaru and 2 Senju brothers Naruto activated his Uzugun which Naruto said "Thanks to that barrier your shinobi set up there is no escape and Orochimaru you scum bag you will pay for disrespectinf the dead" then Orochimaru said "Oh I am disrespecting the dead and what did you do Naruto" so Naruto said "I honored the dead with chance to save their fellow fallen shinobi and you Orochimaru I will personally put an end to your vile plan no matter how challenging it is".

As Naruto formed some hand signs Naruto slammed his hand as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" which Naruto summoned Enma then Enma said "What can I do for you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto explained "Me and your other summoner 3rd hokage Hurizen are up against Orochimaru the rogue sanin".

After Naruto spoke Enma said "He is wielder of Snake skin sword Kusangi and you need to becareful because he has other dangerous moves that might have been classed as forbidden jutsu" which Naruto said "Emna time to go monkey staff and together with help of Lord Hokage Hurizen we will finish what he started" then Emna transformed into monkey staff so Naruto held onto the monkey staff ready to help 3rd hokage Hurizen defeat Orochimaru the rogue sanin.

As Senju brothers got ready to battle Minato Namikaze took out a tri pronged kunai which Kushina got out couple of kunai's then Naruto yelled with great pride "For Hidden Leaf Village and for the the people of Hidden Leaf Village" so the battle of Hidden Leaf Village vs Orochimaru and the 2 Senju brothers began knowing that everyone else is fighting to protect Hidden Leaf Village from shinobi of Hidden Sound Village.


	14. Chapter 14: Will of fire

Chapter 14: Will of fire.

As Mito looked at her husband Hashirama Mito said "I am sorry that your grave been disrespected Hashirama kun and don't worry my husband I will save you" which Hashirama formed some hands signs then Hashirama yelled "Wood style shooting splinters" as Hashirama Senju attacked his wife with wood style shooting splinters until Mito formed some hand signs so Mito yelled "Water style whirlpool entrapment" as Mito traps Hashirama in a whirlpool.

While with Naruto's parents Tobirama Senju formed a couple of hand signs which Tobirama yelled "Water style exploding water bite" as Tobirama attacked Naruto's parents with water style exploding water bite then Minato formed a few hand signs so Minato yelled "Wind style tornado entrapment jutsu as Minato trapped Tobirama in a tornado.

As Kushina formed some hand signs Kushina placed a Noble soul seal on Tobirama as Kushina yelled "Sealing jutsu noble soul release" which Tobirama said "Thank you for saving me from this forbidden jutsu and young Naruto if you ever need any help I will be honored to help you" then Tobirama's soul returned back to where it came from while body disappeared back to it's grave so Naruto's parents gave Naruto a thumbs up as they disappeared back to their grave.

While back with Mito's battle with Hashirama Senju Mito formed some hand signs which Mito yelled "Sealing jutsu noble soul release" as Mito placed a noble soul seal on her husband Hashirama Senju then Hashirama Senju said "Thank you for saving me Mito chan and brave decedant in law if you ever need any help do call me" so Hashirama Senju soul returned with Mito's soul while their body disappeared back to their grave.

After the body of Hashirama Senju disappeared with body of Mito Uzumaki Senju Naruto looked right at Orochimaru which Naruto said "You have no back up and it is time that you pay for your wrong doing because as long I believe in will of fire I will protect the Hidden Leaf Village no matter what" then Naruto started to form some hand signs so Naruto yelled "Ninja art chi bind jutsu" as Naruto binded Orochimaru with a chakra chain.

As Naruto smiled Naruto said "That was a jutsu to stop you from escaping and now I am going to take away most of your forbidden jutsu with a sealing jutsu that not even you know of" which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu extractor" so Naruto took away most of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu causing Orochimaru lose ability to use his arms.

After Naruto took away most of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu the 4 Hidden Sound village shinobi undone the barrier which 4 Hidden Sound Village shinobi escaped with Orochimaru then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thank you for protecting the Hidden Leaf Village and by power invested in me you are promoted as member of legendary sanin plus by power invested in me Ino is promoted as member of legendary sanin" so Naruto said "Thank you Lord Hokage for the promotion and I shall inform Ino chan that you promoted her from genin to sanin".

As Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto disappeared in an Orangeflash which in an orangeflash Naruto appeared where Ino is then Naruto said "Ino chan we both been promoted to rank of sanin and that means we have rights to go on trainning trip without asking for permission" so Ino said "Naruto kun that is damn right incredible and now we are both members of sanin where do you wish to travel to".

After Ino spoke Naruto explained "I plan on going on a trainning trip and if you want you can come with me because where we are going is ruins of Hidden Whirlpool village" which Ino said "I love to join you on trainning trip Naruto kun and I never really been to Hidden Whirlpool village" then Naruto explained "Hidden Whirlpool village was homeland of Uzumaki clan and the trainning trip is a 3 year trainning trip" so Ino said "I am fine with that Naruto kun and I need to sign a summoning contract because whatever summoning contract I sign I am willing to do what I can to pass the summon boss's test".

As Naruto kissed Ino in the lips Naruto said "I think I know the perfect summoning contract for you to sign Ino chan because best summoning contract for you is Fox summoning contract but the only fox you will not be able to summon is my resident Kurama" which Ino said "That sounds OK for me Naruto kun because I am willing to do what it takes to be a good summoner for the Fox's" then Naruto said "Tomorrow I will wait for you at Ichuraku ramen because we will be going on a three year trainning trip and we will be searching for my fathers successor Tsunade Senju who is not only granddaughter of Hashirama Senju the first hokage but also my ancestors granddaughter" so everyone went of home to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow the day that people of the Hidden Leaf Village except for the 2 newly promoted members of legendary sanin start repairing some buildings.

As Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto arrived in the bedroom then Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his bedtime clothes so Naruto got into bed knowing that tomorrow the day that he goes on a trainning trip with his girlfriend Ino Yamanka the heiress of the Yamanka clan.

As Naruto peacefully fell asleep Naruto drifted into a dream which Naruto appeared in a dream then Naruto looked to see next to him was his son Hashirama Yamanka Namikaze so Hashirama Yamanka Namikaze said "Dad can you teach me some of grandfathers jutsu".

As Naruto looked proud Naruto said "Sure son I can do that and your mother can teach you some jutsu of Yamanka clan" which Hashirama Yamanka Namikaze said "Thank you Dad and I am going to be hokage someday no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" then Naruto laughed as Naruto said "You remind me of myself when I was your age because I spoke very same words you recently spoke" so Ino came to watch Naruto teach their son some jutsu's Naruto's father know.


	15. Chapter 15: Fox summoning scroll

Chapter 15: Fox summoning scroll.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto changed from his bedtime clothes to his ninja gear so Naruto went right from the bedroom to the living room to enjoy some fruit for breakfast but as Naruto got his weapon pouch ready Naruto thought "Kurama do you think that Ino is worthy to sign Fox summoning contract".

After Naruto spoke Kurama replied **"Your girlfriend is worthy to sign fox summoning contract because unlike other mortals your girlfriend aknowledged you not being my jailer but by being who you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 6th Hokage to be"** which Naruto thought "Thanks for informing me your answer Kurama and don't worry Madara's death is waiting to be in our hands" then Naruto exited the Namikaze estate so Naruto went right to Ichuraku ramen to wait for Ino's arrival.

Some minutes later Ino arrived which Ino said "I am here Naruto kun and where are we going first" then Naruto explained "First place we are going to is Tanzuka town because I have a feeling that Tsunade will be there doing some Gambling" so Ino said "Alright Naruto kun lets go and find the 5th hokage Tsunade Senju".

After Ino spoke Naruto got out fox summoning scroll which Naruto unrolled it then Naruto explained "You need to sign your name in blood because once you done that you will be able to summon a fox plus if you pass the summon boss's test the fox summon boss will aknowledge you as fox summoner" so Ino made a small cut on her thumb but as Ino signed her name in blood Naruto thought "I hope that Ino chan can pass the test that fox summon boss gives her because I have faith in Ino chan to pass the test".

As Ino finished signing her name in blood Naruto rolled the fox summoning scroll up which Naruto sealed it into a storage seal then Naruto said "I will shot you how to do summoning jutsu once we get to Hidden Whirlpool village because there is enough room for me to show how to do summoning jutsu" so Ino said "Naruto kun thank you for offering to show me how to do summoning jutsu and I accept your offer to learn how to do summoning jutsu".

After Ino spoke the 2 newly promoted sanin went of from Hidden Leaf village to Hidden Mist Village which as the 2 newly promoted sanin arrived in Hidden Mist Village a shinobi approuched Naruto then the shinobi said "Are you 2 ninja of Hidden Leaf Village" so Naruto said "I am son of Minato Namikaze, I am son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I am decedant of Mito Uzumaki Senju, I am decedant in law of Hashirama Senju and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the ninja of Hidden Leaf Village".

After Naruto spoke Ino said "My name is Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan and I am also from Hidden Leaf village" which the ninja said "My name is Ao and there is a civil war going on in Hidden Mist Village due Lord Mizukage Yagura's change from being a noble kage to bloodline hater" then Naruto thought "Kurama what is possible reason why Yagura the 4th Mizukage turned into bloodline hater" so Kurama explained **"Only possible reason is that Yagura was put in a powerful genjutsu by that bastard Madara Uchiha"**.

As Naruto felt like he wanted to completely shred Madara Uchiha to piece's Naruto calmed himself down which Naruto said "Leave this to us because if Yagura is what I think he is I better get this mess sorted because Yagura is not himself as Yagura the 4th Mizukage is under powerful genjutsu casted by none other than Madara Uchiha" then Ino said "How is that even possible Madara was killed by Hashirama Senju the first hokage" so Naruto explained "That murderous bastard survived battle against Ancestor in law Hashirama Senju the first hokage".

After Naruto spoke a slight bit of anger flared which Naruto dashed to where Mizukage Yagura is located while Ino followed Naruto then some minutes later they arrived so looked at Mizukage Yagura as Naruto said "Mizukage Sama you are not being yourself and you must be like me a jinchuuriki" so Mizukage Yagura replied "I am jinchuuriki and attacking the bloodline is my revenge for the mistreatment that I suffered".

As Naruto activated his Uzugun Naruto turned to where Madara is hiding which Naruto said "I know you are here Madara Uchiha you murderous bastard and today is the day you die for what you did not not only me but to my resident the 9 tail fox" then Madara came out of hiding so Madara replied "Ah son of Minato Namikaze the yellowflash and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the red hot hanabelo I did not expect that you come to avenge your parents death but I am not impressed because Uzumaki's foiled my plan for last time".

After Madara Uchiha spoke Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Secret jutsu noble revival" then out of the ground appeared Hashirama Senju's coffin so as the coffin opened Hashirama Senju the first hokage stepped in but as Naruto activated the noble soul seal Hashirama Senju's look was restored.

As Hashirama Senju's body was restored Hashirama Senju said "Madara Uchiha I am surprised that you have survived and thanks to decedant in law Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I can finish where I started" which Madara said "Hashirama your a fool if you think I am same as I was when I battled you at place became valley of the end because I am alot stronger than I used to be" then Naruto said "If you think your the only one gotn stronger you can say good bye now because Hashirama Senju is not same as he used to be thanks to trainning that he did in the place that his soul resided" so Hashirama Said "Decedant in law Naruto is correct and Madara time that I finish where I started by getting rid of you for good".


	16. Chapter 16: Return of Nowaki Senju

Chapter 16: The return of Nowaki Uzumaki Senju.

After Hashirama spoke Hashirama formed a few hand signs which Hashirama yelled "Wood style wood bullet" as Hashirama wood bulleted Madara Uchiha then Naruto started to form a rasengan so Naruto striked Madara Uchiha with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan".

As Ino formed a few hand signs Ino yelled "Ninja art poison kunai blast" which Ino poison kunai blasted Madara Uchiha until he blocked it with his sasanoo then Madara Uchiha said "Lets see you try beat my sasanoo foolish leaf ninja" so Naruto roared with great courage as Naruto's Uzugun became Foxakiyo Uzugun.

After Naruto unlocked Foxakiyo Uzugun Naruto looked at Yagura's eyes which Naruto wispered "Uzutaikitsu" as Naruto removed the genjutsu Madara casted on him then Mizukage Yagura said "Naruto san thank you for waking me up from that disgusting world and Naruto I always wanted to meet you because I wish to thank you on behalf of all we jinchuuriki for repersenting us with great honor" so 3 tailed beast growled in anger for what Madara Uchiha did to them.

As Yagura got ready to help Hashirama and Naruto Yagura said "Madara Uchiha you are not welcomed here and all intruders will be punished because I Yagura the 4th Mizukage will be the one to punish you" which 3 tailed beast thought _**"That bastard Madara Uchiha will suffer for what he did and my jailer is key to Madara Uchiha's death"**_ then Yagura thought "Yo Isobu I need some chakra because I am going to make that bastard Madara Uchiha die for what he did to us and all jinchuuriki" so Isobu replied **"Kill that bastard and make him regret for what he did not we the tailed beasts plus make it hurt for what he did you the jinchuuriki"**.

After Isobu spoke he channeled bit of his chakra through Yagura's chakra network which Yagura formed some hand signs then Yagura yelled "Water style liquid bullets" as Yagura attacked Madara Uchiha with water style liquid bullets so Yagura formed a 2 handed hand sign as Yagura yelled "Ninja art Hidden Mist Jutsu as Yagura casted a mist that rivals Zabuza Mamochi's own Hidden Mist jutsu.

As Naruto formed a few hand signs Naruto yelled "Wind style air palm" as Naruto air palmed Madara Uchiha away from Hidden Mist Village which the mist cleared then Ino followed the 2 jinchuuriki's to where heart of civil war is then Yagura yelled "Enough this civil war is over because I Yagura here by name Mei Uzumaki the aunt of my fellow jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as my successor" so Yagura turned to look at the 2 Hidden Leaf Shinobi as Yagura said "Thank you for everything and if you need any help Naruto san I will personally get over to Hidden Leaf Village to help out".

After Yagura spoke the 2 Hidden Leaf shinobi went of from Hidden Mist village to ruins of Hidden Whirlpool village which 3 hours later they finally arrived at ruins of Hidden Whirlpool village then the 2 Hidden leaf shinobi went to where an undestroyed field is so Naruto said "OK Ino chan when I form the hand signs for summoning jutsu I need you to copy them because that is best way for you to learn how to do summoning jutsu".

As Naruto formed some hand signs Ino formed the same hand signs which the 2 slammed their hand down as they yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Naruto successfully summoned SonGaku at the same time that Ino successfully summoned Kurama's adopted sister so Kurama's adopted sister looked at Ino as Kurama's adopted sister said "Greetings Ino san I am Kurimi and if you wish to be aknowledged as our summoner you need to pass a test that I shall personally give you".

After Kurimi spoke Ino said "Kurimi sama I am willing to take your test and my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is Kurama's jailer" which Kurimi said "I hope that my brother been well behaved and the test is that you need to speak from the heart what you desire" then Ino replied "What I desire Kurimi sama is to make Naruto kun happy and help him restore Namikaze clan back to their former glory" so Kurimi said "That is a noble goal and Ino you have passed my test plus that means we the fox summons aknowledge you as fox summoner".

After Kurimi spoke an anbu with an unfamiliar mask approuched the couple which the anbu with unfamiliar mask said "Excuse me are you by any chance be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" then Naruto replied "I am and who are you" so anbu took his mask off as the unfamiliar Hidden leaf shinobi said "The name is Nowaki Senju and I am grandson of not only first hokage Hashirama Senju I am also grandson of Mito Uzumaki Senju the original jailer of 9 tail demon fox".

As Naruto smiled a little bit Naruto said "It is nice to meet you Nowaki and in some days time we are going to find Tsunade Senju a member of legendary sanin" which Nowaki said "Ah my big sister well I have an idea where she is and I like to join you to find her because I am going to give her the biggest shock since the day I pranked her" then Naruto said "Sure Nowaki san we'd be happy for you to join us and thats my girlfriend Ino Yamanka" so Ino said "Nice to meet you Nowaki san I have heard about your bravery from a history book that I have read when I was an academy student".

After Ino spoke Nowaki said "Nice to meet you too Ino san and I am pleased people believed in me as an honorable role model because in words of my grandmother I never give up no matter what" which Naruto said "Ancestor Mito's words is words that I speak because like Ancestor Mito I will never give up no matter what" then Ino asked "What words are they Nowaki san" so Nowaki explained "The words I never give up no matter what is the words of the Uzumaki and all who have blood of Uzumaki honor the words of Uzumaki with honor".


	17. Chapter 17: Tsunade Uzumaki Senju

Chapter 17: Tsunade Uzumaki Senju.

After Nowaki spoke the three Hidden Leaf shinobi went of to search for Tsunade which some minutes later the Three Hidden Leaf shinobi arrived at Tsunade's location then Nowaki placed his anbu mask back on so the three Hidden Leaf shinobi approuched Tsunade.

As Tsunade looked at three Hidden Leaf shinobi Tsunade said "Anbu who is the 2 kids that you brought" which Nowaki replied "The blonde girl is Ino Yamanka and the blonde boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" then Tsunade asked "Anyways why have you came to me" so Nowaki explained "We like you to take the role of 5th hokage".

After Nowaki spoke Tsunade said "I refuse because hokage is a fools job" which Naruto said "You old bat I am not letting you get away with what you just spoke because my father was the 4th hokage and if you think I let you get away with what you spoke you have another thing coming" then Tsunade said "Alright brat lets take this outside" so the 4 Hidden Leaf shinobi along with Shizune went outside.

As Naruto looked at Tsunade Senju Naruto deactivated his Uzugun which Naruto said "Before I defeat you Tsunade what would you do if some of your relatives was still alive" then Tsunade replied "What are you going on about brat" so Naruto said "Your grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju had a decedant and that decedant is still alive and whoever told you that your brother died was telling a lie".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade said "That is a lie my brother died when he wore this necklace" which Naruto laughed then Naruto said "I know about that necklace and I know that seal on your forehead because your grandmother created that very forbidden jutsu that got you that seal on your forehead" so Tsunade asked "How did you know about my grandmother and where is my little brother".

As Nowaki removed his anbu mask Nowaki said "Hey big sister long time no see and I have something that you should hear" which Tsunade said "Go on bro what is it that you need to tell me" then Nowaki explained "When you put that necklace on me our grandmothers bloodline awakend and our grandfathers bloodline also been awakend because that necklace there is not our grandfathers chakra that was crystalized but our grandmothers crystalised chakra" so Tsunade finally awakend bloodline of Mito Uzumaki Senju as Tsunade's hair turned orange.

After Tsunade's hair turned orange bloodline of Hashirama Senju been awakend which Nowaki pointed to his forehead where the very same swal that Tsunade has is on her forehead Nowaki said "I sence that this team mate of yours is on the way with his main lacky and the 3 of us will hide with chameleon jutsu" then 3 of Hidden Leaf shinobi formed some hand signs so the trio turned invisible as they wispered "Ninja art chameleon jutsu".

As Orochimaru arrived with Kabuto Orochimaru said "Ah Tsunade glad that your here because I have a favour to ask and in return I will bring back your brother plus your fiancee Dan" which Tsunade said "What do you need me to do and what are you planning to do if I did this favour of yours" then Orochimaru said "Once my arms are healed I am going to destroy Hidden Leaf Village and get revenge on the brat that foiled my plan" so Tsunade said "I refuse and Orochimaru you idiot I knew you can't be trusted because I am not going to heal your arms for you to be able to do something to the village that I care about".

After Tsunade spoke the trio undone their jutsu which Orochimaru growled as Orochimaru said "Coming to foil my plan yet again boy" then Nowaki said "I have been camping and surviving well at my grandmothers home village but now I am back you traitor shall be the first to be defeated" so Orochimaru said "Kabuto you take on Nowaki and leave Tsunade to me".

As Nowaki formed some hand signs Nowaki yelled "Wood style forest blast" which Nowaki forest blasted Kabuto then Kabuto said "Taijutsu is not my strong point and you may have returned you do not scare me as I trained with Lord Orochimaru" so Nowaki said "Oh you should be afraid because I am equally as strong as my sister but yet I could possibly be stronger".

As Kabuto was about to try strike Nowaki Ino stopped Kabuto's attack with petal bomb which Nowaki jumped up then Nowaki yelled "Heavenly kick of pain" as Nowaki landed at Kabuto with Heavenly kick of pain so Orochimaru yelled "Kabuto do it".

After Orochimaru spoke Kabuto formed some hand signs which Kabuto slammed his hand down as Kabuto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Snake boss Monda appeared so Monda looked up to see Kabuto standiong on his head with Orochimaru.

As Monda looked up to see Kabuto with Orochimaru Monda said "I do not like being summoned and I demand a sacrifice" which Kabuto said "There is your sacrfice Monda Sama" then Monda said "Very well and you better not summon me again until it is nessessary" so Monda looked back at 5 Hidden Leaf shinobi.

After Monda looked at 5 Hidden leaf shinobi Naruto formed some hand sighs which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Naruto successfully summoned SonGaku so Nowaki formed some hand signs but as Nowaki slammed his hand down Nowaki yelled "Summoning jutsu".

As Nowaki successfully summoned a slug the slug looked up to see Senju sibblings standing on it's head which the slug said **"Nowaki san what is it you need of me Seiken" **then Nowaki said "Seiken Sama ancestor of Katsuya we are battling rogue sanin Orochimaru and I need your help to defeat snake summoning boss Monda" so Seiken said **"Very well Nowaki san I shall help you and I noticed that Naruto san has managed to summon a fellow tailed beast SonGaku the 4 tailed beast"**.


	18. Chapter 18: 5th Hokage

Chapter 18: 5th hokage.

After two of the tailed beasts been summoned Naruto said "SonGaku I need some fire because I was some wind" which SonGaku said **"Monda is reptile and best way to defeat him is to use something cold"** then Naruto formed a couple of hand signs so Naruto yelled "Wind fire style blazing inferno" as Monda got attacked with blazing inferno.

As Monda went under Nowaki said "Saiken I need you to activate your sensor ability and be ready to attack" which Seiken said **"Wise choice Nowaki san and my former jailer released me with a rather fasinating jutsu called jail slug release" **then Saiken activated his sensor ability so Saiken said **"I have pinpointed him and SonGaku jump because he is below you"**.

After Saiken spoke SonGaku jumped which Monda shot up from the ground to attack SonGaku until Naruto blocked his attack with a rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" then Naruto said "SonGaku I am going to enter Sage mode and I need you to buy me some time" so SonGaku said **"That is wise choice Naruto and I don't really like the Sama stuff because I am honorable monkey sage"**.

As Naruto sat down Naruto started to mediate while Naruto started entering Sage mode which Naruto entered sage mode then Naruto jumped up ready to attack so Naruto formed some hand signs but as Naruto formed last hand sign Naruto yelled "Sage art wind fist".

After Naruto spoke Naruto knocked Orochimaru of Monda with Sage art wind fist which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto yelled "Sage art wind sphere" as Naruto wind sphered Monda so Monda disappeared back where he was summoned from at the same time 2 of the the tailed beasts disappeared.

As Tsunade got ready to fight Orochimaru Tsunade said "Orochimaru you are no longer a sanin and I fight not as sanin but as the 5th Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village" which Tsunade yelled "Heavenly kick of pain" as Tsunade kicked Orochimaru with heavenly kick of pain then Orochimaru said "Fine don't heal my arms I will use a different method to get my arms back and Naruto next time we meet you will die" so Orochimaru escaped with Kabuto Yakushi.

After Orochimaru escaped with Kabuto Yakushi Tsunade said "Lets get back to Hidden Leaf village and meet with Hurizen sensei" which 5 Hidden leaf shinobi went of to Hidden Leaf village then some minutes later the 5 Hidden leaf shinobi arrived back at Hidden leaf village so 5 Hidden leaf shinobi went of to hokage office.

Some minutes later 5 Hidden leaf shinobi arrived in hokage office which Tsunade said "hey Hurizen sensei I have returned and I am willing to take over as 5th hokage" then Hurizen said "Good and we can get the coronation done" so Nowaki said "Hurizen remember me".

As Hurizen felt shocked Hurizen said "Nowaki how is it even possible that your alive" which Nowaki explained "I survived thanks to awakening of Uzumaki bloodline and Senju bloodline plus those 2 bloodlines awakend in Tsunade too" then Hurizen said "Your head of Senju clan and Tsunade your coronation be done tomorrow" so Naruto said "Is there a mission you have for me and Ino chan Hokage sama".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went outside with Ino which Naruto said "Ino chan do you want to go on another date with me" then Ino replied "Sure Naruto kun I'd live to go on another date with you" so Naruto went with Ino to a nice resturant that bares the Logo of Uzumaki.

Some minutes later the couple arrived at the resturant which the couple entered the resturant then the resturant owner approuched the couple so resturant owner said "Welcome to the whirlpool resturant and may I take you to a good table".

As the couple got to their table they sat down which the resturant owner said "What do you 2 want" then Naruto replied "2 glass's of your finest non alcaholic sake and a bowl of Uzumaki's famous dish" so Ino said "I would make a bowl of petal surprise".

2 hours later they exited the resturant which Naruto said "Would you like me to walk you home Ino chan or are you OK to walk back home yourself" then Ino replied "I am OK with you walking me home Naruto kun and I had a nice time" so Naruto said "I had a nice time too Ino chan and lets get you back home to Yamanka estate".

As the couple walked back to Yamanka estate Naruto held hands with Ino which some minutes later the couple arrived at Yamanka estate then Naruto kissed Ino in the lips so Ino went back in Yamanka estate while Naruto walked back to Namikaze estate.

As Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went to the bedroom which as he arrived in the bedroom he changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's then he got into bed so he peacefully fell asleep not knowing that there is going to be a special tournament with that clan leaders is going to take with the winner getting a chance to face Jiraiya of the legendary sanin.

As he peacefully slept Naruto drifted into a dream which Naruto looked to see the clan leaders then Tsunade explained "This will work very much like chunin exams and whoever wins the final match that person get the chance to face my team mate Jiraiya" so Naruto said "Good luck fellow clan leaders and may the will of fire guide us to victory".

On the next day he woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear so he went from his bedroom right to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast ramen and a nice glass of milk.

As he arrived in the kitchen he started to brew the kettle which 5 minutes later Naruto took out of the supboard his breakfast ramen then Naruto poured the heated water into the bowl of breakfast ramen some minutes later Naruto finished his breakfast ramen.


	19. Chapter 19: Naruto N vs Sasuke U

Chapter 19: Naruto Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha.

After Naruto had some ramen he went from the Namikaze estate to the chunin exams arena which as he arrived in the chunin exams arena he noticed that Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanka, Tsume Inazuka, Nowaki Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakari Haruno, Gen Abrame, Shikaku Nara, Chozo Akamichi, Zabuza Mamochi and Kimimaro Kaguya was there waiting then 5th hokage Tsunade said "Alright to celebrate me being hokage I have called you clan leaders here to Participate in clan challenge and the one who wins final match that person will have a chance to face my team mate Jiraiya" so reanimated shinobi Dan arrived waiting for a chance to do something that he was unable to do.

As challenge prompter Anko arrived challenge prompter Anko said "OK matches will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanka vs Nowaki Senju, Tsume Inazuka vs Sakari Haruno, Gen Abrame vs Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara vs Chozo Akamichi and Zabuza Mamochi vs Kimimaru Kaguya" which Naruto asked "What is the rules of this challenge" then Tsunade replied "The rules is that no killing is allowed and no forbidden jutsu or poisons of any kind because this clan challenge is to honor bond this village had with my grandmothers home village Hidden Whirlpool village" so Hiashi said "That is acceptable and understandable".

After Hiashi spoke the other clans leaders except for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha which challenge prompter said "First match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan vs Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha clan" then Naruto looked at Sasuke as Naruto said "Sasuke it is time that you show me how strong you are and I will show you how strong I am" so Sasuke said "I did not expect we face each other first and there is something I want to find out by fighting you".

As Sasuke activated his sharingan Naruto activated his Uzugun which Sasuke went to forma chidori while Naruto went to form a rasengan then Sasuke striked Naruto with chidori as Sasuke yelled "Chidori" so Naruto blocked chidori with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan".

After Naruto blocked chidori with rasengan Naruto activated his Foxakiyo Uzugun which Naruto wispered "Foxakiyo Uzugun Foxiyomi" then Naruto caught Sasuke in a genjutsu so in the genjutsu Sasuke asked "Where are we and why is this like my clans genjutsu casted by mangekyo sharingan".

As Naruto kept calm Naruto explained "Itachi san has been framed and I figured out the one that caused your suffering is non other than founder of Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha" which Sasuke witnessed Madara Uchiha killing most members of his clan then Sasuke saw Itachi arrive so Sasuke saw look at younger Sasuke with tears running down his eyes but as Naruto undone his genjutsu Naruto said "Sasuke if you still wish to fight Itachi why don't you challenge him for leadership of Uchiha clan".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "Look Naruto sorry I saw not being kind to you and now I know what I must do" which Naruto asked "What would that be Sasuke" then Sasuke replied "My ancestor ruined the good name of Uchiha clan and my ancestor had the nerve to kill my fellow Uchiha's while being disguised as my big brother Itachi Uchiha" so Naruto said "What will you do Sasuke Uchiha leader or advisor of Uchiha clan".

As Sasuke clenched his fist with anger Sasuke replied "I will kill that murderous bastard and Uchiha will be reborn as honorable clan that rivals the Senju" which Sasuke formed some hand signs then Naruto formed some hand signs but as Sasuke was about to fireball Naruto he yelled "Water style water ball jutsu" as Naruto defeated Sasuke Uchiha with water style water ball jutsu so challenge prompter Anko said "Winner of match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Namikaze clan".

After Naruto won against Sasuke the 2 Madara dislikers went to the viewers stand which Jiraiya said "That was one heck of a match and it reminded me of time that my prized student Minato Namikaze faced Fugaku Uchiha in the chunin exams" then Tsunade said "I believe that my relative Naruto got rid of some of Sasuke's hatred and they redirected it right at Sasuke's own ancestor Madara Uchiha" so Jiraiya said "That might be true and unlike Orochimaru Teme I did not betray our home the Hidden Leaf Village".

While with the clan leaders Naruto said "Sasuke I think there is a sharingan that not alot of Uchiha has ever been able to acomplish and Izuna Uchiha was the first Uchiha ever to unlock such a sharingan" which Sasuke said "Your thinking about a sharingan known as the legendary Pheonixu sharingan and acording to legend it completely rivals mangekyou sharingan as eternal mangekyou sharingan is rivaled by holy Pheonixu sharingan" so Naruto asked "How did an Uchiha unlock such a sharingan".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke explained "An Uchiha's hatred dies and the Uchiha be reborn from the ashes of hatred" which Naruto said "That sounds cool and the 2 of us will do what even Hashirama Senju failed by successfully eliminating Madara Uchiha" then Sasuke said "I'm in and together Madara Uchiha will not stand a chance" so Naruto said "First thing is save Itachi Uchiha and with that illness he is suffering from there is only one cure".

As Sasuke shook hands with Naruto the 2 nodded at each other with acceptance which Naruto thought "Kurama it seems we have another allie and it is that bastards own decedant but Sasuke could possibly be decedant of Izuna Uchiha the only Uchiha that challenges you to shogi war" then Kurama replied **"Oh this is ironic that bastard is targeted by his own decedant and what is more ironic Madara Uchiha has no idea what he is up against"**.

After Kurama spoke Sasuke fainted which 3 minutes later Sasuke got up as his pheonixu sharingan been awakend which Sasuke said "Naruto san my pheonixu sharingan has been awakend and it means I managed to unlock it thanks to the white flame of Uchiha that I have gained" then Naruto said "Excellent Sasuke I believe that Itachi be proud of you and the cure is that I need to inject into him a very small bit of your blood" so Sasuke said "I will have a small capsule of my blood ready for you to inject into my big brother Naruto san"


	20. Chapter 20: Male vs Male & Girl vs Girl

Chapter 20: Inoichi vs Nowaki & Tsume vs Sakari.

As everyone waited challenge prompter Anko said "Now is match of Inoichi Yamanka of Yamanka clan vs Nowaki Senju of the Senju clan" which challenge prompter said "Inoichi Yamanka and Nowaki Senju come down here" then Inoichi Yamanka came down with Nowaki Senju so the 2 clan leaders looked at each other with respect.

After the 2 clan leaders came down to the center of chunin exams arena Inoichi said "Good luck Nowaki San this is not going to be an easy match because I am not going to take it easy on you" which Nowaki said "I sence that you are noble Inoichi san and good luck to you because I am not going to take it easy on you" then Inoichi got into yamanka stance while Nowaki got into Uzumaki Senju stance so challenge Prompter said "Remember no killing, poisons of any kind or forbidden jutsu allowed because clan challenge is noble friendly tournament".

As Inoichi went to attack Nowaki he counter attacked which Inoichi formed a few hand signs then Inoichi yelled "Ninja art petal shurikens" so Inoichi attacked Nowaki with ninja art petal shurikens but as Nowaki formed a few hand signs Nowaki yelled "Wood style forest missle" as Nowaki attacked Inoichi with wood style forest missle.

After Nowaki attacked Inoichi with wood style forest missle Nowaki said "You are a rather interesting opponent but yet you are a good shinobi Inoichi san and glad that you follow will of fire" which Inoichi said "you are a tough shinobi Nowaki san and you have will of fire of Senju along with will of courage of the Uzumaki" then Inoichi went to attack Nowaki until Nowaki formed some hand signs so Nowaki yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Nowaki defeated Inoichi with Uzumaki barrage.

As Nowaki healed Inoichi challenge prompter Anko said "Winner of the match Nowaki Senju of the Senju clan" which Nowaki went up to viewers box while at kage box Jiraiya said "Your brother is an incredible ninja and worthy of being leader of the Senju clan" then Tsunade said "My brother is a tough shinobi and like me he not only carries the will my grandfather believed in he carries the will my grandmother believed in" so Jiraiya said "you carry will that Hashirama sama believed in and will that Mito sama believed in".

After Jiraiya spoke challenge prompter Anko said "Now is match Tsume Inazuka of Inazuka clan vs Sakari Haruno of the Haruno clan" which both kunoichi came down to the center of chunin exams not knowing that Naruto's fox friend forever disappeared then Tsume said "Sakari you need to stop because such a fangirl because Naruto san is not what you accuse him to be" so Sakari said "He is a worthless deadlast and a demon brat who messes success of Sasuke Uchiha the survivor of the Uchiha clan".

As Tsume clenched her fist Tsume said "Look you bitch Naruto san protected this village by being the jinchuuriki of 9 tail demon fox and you calling him a demon brat well I am going to make pay pay for disrespecting his parents final wish" which Tsume ran at Sakari then Tsume yelled "Fang over fang" as Tsume attacked Sakari Haruno with fang over fang then Tsume yelled "Inazuka style taijutsu drilling claw strike" as Tsume drilling claw striked Sakari Haruno so Tsume said "Do you surrender you ungreatful bitch or do I have to punish you some more".

After Tsume spoke Sakari said "I am not afraid of you because I have been trainned by Maichiru sama(OC) and I will show you how powerful I am" which Sakari Haruno striked Tsume with Haruno clench punch then Sakari Haruno yelled "Cherry blossom slam" as Sakari Haruno cherry blossom slammed Tsume so Tsume got back on her feet but as Tsume got back up on her feet Tsume said "You seem to fogotten that I trained with a mighty kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the red hot haebelo otherwise known as red death".

As Tsume got into Inazuka stance Tsume said "Allow me to show you why my friend Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze will always be a better kunoichi than you" which Tsume ran at Sakari Haruno then Tsume yelled "Inazuka pummel barrage" as Tsume attacked Sakari with Inazuka pummel barrage so Tsume defeated Sakari Haruno with fang over fang.

As Tsume went back to viewers box challenge prompter Anko said "Winner of match Tsume Inazuka of Inazuka clan" which Sakari went back up to viewers box while at kage box Jiraiya said "Lucky Kushina was not alive because if she was Sakari Haruno would be pounded by her inspecially what she said about Naruto" then Tsunade said "I have faith that Sakari Haruno will be punished and not even anbu be able to stop an angry Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" so Jiraiya replied "I agree with you and I remember anbu tried to calm you down for someone who picked on you but hey I used to be called deadlast by that very same person".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya asked "Who is facing who next Tsunade chan" which Tsunade replied "It is match Gen Abrame vs Hiashi Hyuuga and I know that match is going to be rather interesting because it is basicly Byakugun vs Parasetic insects" then Jiraiya said "I see and I sence that somewhere hiding is reanimated shinobi your former fiancee Dan" so Tsunade said "I have senced him and I await for him to turn up because his soul needs to be released back to the dead with his body returned to the grave".

While with viewers box Naruto thought "Why have I not been able to see Blaze" which Kurama explained **"I believe that young fox has forever disappeared and only explanation I know is that something or someone used it as a sacrifice for something else to be unsealed" **then Naruto thought "What possible create could it be Kurama" so Kurama replied **"The only creature I think is a demon named Moryo and he is rival of a tailed beast like myself"**.


End file.
